<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>平平 by aiyaqiezhu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911574">平平</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyaqiezhu/pseuds/aiyaqiezhu'>aiyaqiezhu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyaqiezhu/pseuds/aiyaqiezhu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>平平是平平无奇的平平<br/>另一次口活<br/>大封背景</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>高峰/栾云平</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>平平</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>栾云平推门走进来的时候，高峰已经在椅子上坐了有一会儿了。</p><p>房间里没开顶灯，只有角落的一盏落地灯微弱地散发着橘黄色的光，在地上氲出一滩光圈，屋子里安静又温暖，空调在辛勤地制热，运作的声音规律极了。他走到高峰身边来，踏在松软的毛毯上悄无声息地像一只猫，跨坐在他腿上的姿势又像猎户，是有些强势的温柔。他调整了下姿势，让自己完全和身下人的腿紧贴在一起，感受着身下的热度:"干嘛，进屋了也不脱外套。"</p><p> </p><p>高峰抬一点头看他，他刚刚在外面和别人寒暄交际，自己嫌吵先回来了，一进屋就把空调温度调得很高也没什么感觉，人坐到腿上了这会儿才没由来的感觉热。高峰微微清清嗓子，伸手搂住这么多年都没长什么肉的腰紧了紧，又伸出一只手捏住他的脸，没使劲儿:"你不也没脱。"</p><p>"我刚进来。"栾云平笑了，眼睛温柔又疲惫起来，直盯着他瞅:"你帮我脱。"高峰抿了抿嘴，没回话，手上倒是没闲着，他解开了栾云平的外套，把衬衫下摆从皮带里抽出来，微微的褶皱像漂亮的芭蕾舞裙，还带着那人私密部位几不可闻的温度。</p><p>栾云平终于舍得抬手，自己解开了几个扣子，露出一片白皙的胸膛来。他前倾一点鼻尖贴上鼻尖轻蹭，声音不自觉地低了很多:"我推了晚上的夜宵，你就这么打发我？"</p><p>高峰扬扬下巴用嘴唇贴着他说话，痒痒的:"那你想要嘛？"</p><p>栾云平使劲眨了眨眼睛缓解那种痒，又伸出舌尖舔了舔那人的嘴唇:"先亲一个。"</p><p>高峰向来有求必应，双手箍住身前的腰往自己这边揽了揽，侧头上去又被叫停:"等下，"栾云平撑在他肩膀上把嘴唇靠过去，却停留在他鼻梁上，牙齿磕在金属镜架上的声音听起来凉凉的，下一秒眼镜就被他叼在嘴里扔到了地毯上。</p><p>"硌得慌。"他直盯着高峰看，看鼻托在他高挺的鼻梁上留下浅浅的痕迹。</p><p>高峰不想再多废话，把嘴唇贴上去辗转。栾云平没闭上眼睛只是盯着他，一吻结束再用闪着水光的嘴唇认真地说:"今天你和大爷搭的真不错，听一万遍的包袱都把我乐死了。"</p><p>高峰心里软了一下，大拇指压在他唇角摩挲，轻柔又情色:"你也不错，如果没提我有失禁这毛病的话基本是优了，优就是好啊，佳的意思。"</p><p>他的声音变得低了很多，带一点沙沙的气音，听得人心里痒。两人这么多年下来栾云平很了解他，那是有意义的声音，一般他睁大眼睛看自己的时候会这样说话，这意味着他们接下来将会有比较亲密的接触。</p><p>但今天高峰偏要和他作对一样，没有捏住他腰侧的手，也没有印在脖颈上的唇，只有轻飘飘的目光在他身上巡回，轻浮的压迫。</p><p> </p><p>栾云平决定自己给自己讨点甜头，他从高峰腿间滑落，鼻尖贴着他扣子的轨迹来到裆下，只轻轻顶了顶就换来更灼人的热度。他灵巧地按住皮带扣，"咔哒"一声，像珍珠落在银盘里，也像硬币在玻璃上着陆。最近演出很多，因为要爱惜嗓子，他俩很久没来这个了，栾云平甚至有些兴奋。</p><p> </p><p>新买的裤子的布料沉坠又挺实，拉链拉开便规则地向两侧倒去，露出他们一起买了一整盒的内裤来。他跪得低了点隔着布料舔上去，尝到的是微微的咸味和家里洗衣液的味道，这两样他都熟悉得很。</p><p> </p><p>欲望叫嚣着，他小心地捧住了舔，从头部到根部，是他熟悉的味道和触感，他几乎被这种久违的零距离的接触激得落下泪来。他努力地放松自己，像平时吃冰棒一样尽可能的包裹住牙齿张大了嘴，吞进多一点，再多一点，然后缓慢地吐出来，舌尖路过每一寸皮肤，舔过每一条青筋，认真又专注，像在完成一件多了不起的事情。</p><p> </p><p>手里的东西已经很硬了，口水和清液从他被撑得殷红的嘴角流下来，沾湿了他衬衫的领子，让那里变得凉飕飕的。他仰起头迷恋地看了男人一眼，那人恰巧也在看他——又或许是一直没离开过视线。是了，又是那样的眼神，眯着眼睛，居高临下的，柔软的短发在眼前投下一片阴影，让他有点看不清男人的表情。</p><p> </p><p>他亲了亲头部，睁大眼睛努力地看高峰，像是幼儿园小朋友在等一句夸奖。高峰伸出手来贴在他脸侧，他就依恋地贴上去，感受着他身上不同的热度。</p><p>"小栾……"高峰叫他。他侧过头投去疑惑的目光，换来耳尖上的一个吻:"你什么都能做得好。"</p><p> </p><p>小朋友得到了想要的那句表扬，便更加尽心尽力地完成没完成的工作，他重新含进去更加仔细地描绘着，吞得深的时候鼻尖抵在那人小腹上，嘴里是他，喉咙里也是他，心里眼里全是他。</p><p>高峰摸着他后脑勺低头看，自己的鞋间是他的膝盖，不同质感的色彩，被昏黄的灯光打的明明暗暗。他捧起他的脸端详，几次深喉让他红了眼眶，加上微张的嘴和不那么整齐的牙，真像一只小兔子。小兔子捧着自己的胡萝卜吞吐的不亦乐乎，快到的时候高峰拍拍他的头示意他吐出来，他却没理反而含得更深，喉头一动，那点东西都进了肚子里，他觉得自己的心也被填满了，充盈的饱胀感让他迅速地感到了疲劳，顺势跪坐在地毯上，把下巴放在高峰腿上愣神。</p><p> </p><p>高峰看他这样好笑，便拽着人胳膊把人提上来安置到腿上，捧着他的脸亲了又亲，额头上印了很多安抚的吻:"累成这样，还做吗？"</p><p>栾云平皱着眉头瞪了他一眼:"你说呢。"</p><p>高峰不想逗他了，怕把人逗毛了，就伸手脱他的裤子，又被人拍开了手:"等会我先去洗澡，脏。"</p><p>"新浴缸买回来还没用过呢，要么一起洗?"高峰站起来蹬掉了脚边摇摇欲坠的裤子抱住了他，这让他懒得站好，只是全心全意地靠着他。</p><p>"行吧。"栾云平抱紧他笑了，眼睛弯弯的:"那就一起洗。"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>